


[Art] Granger's Treat

by Ada_Lovelaced



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Black Hermione Granger, Digital Art, F/M, Impact Play, Kinky, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced
Summary: Just Draco giving Hermione her punishment.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 106





	[Art] Granger's Treat

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was Dramione and spanking. This was the result! Drawn as a celebration of hitting 100 followers on instagram.
> 
> Come say hi to me and check out some of my other Potter art on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ada_lovelaced/) and [tumblr](https://ada-lovelaced.tumblr.com/). :) 
> 
> [Higher quality version on DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/adalovelaced/art/Dramione-863462386?ga_submit_new=10%3A1607414596&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1)


End file.
